Unrequited Love
by NinNinKakizaki2013
Summary: Juvia has always loved Gray, but what if she takes her self-induced "rivalry" with Lucy a little too far? A tragic fanfic that explores the implications of love and rivalry and the consequences that my occur. Gray/Juvia one-shot.


**Hey everyone, here's the Gray/Juvia oneshot I mentioned earlier. Though I don't really support Gruvia, I wanted to explore a little into the consequences of mixing love and rivalry, thus it prompted me to write this tragic tale.**

**So, as usual, please review, and don't forget to have a peek at my other fanfic project, The Dragon Slayer Prophecy. Thanks!**

* * *

**Unrequited Love**

**A Fairy Tail Fancfic**

"Juvia Lockser. Someone wishes to see you."

Slowly, the former water mage of Fairy Tail stood up from her cell. As the guard unlocked the door, he locked Juvia in a pair of magic restraining shackles to prevent her from using her magic. However, Juvia didn't find it necessary, as she had already lost her will to fight. While walking down the hall to the visitors' room, Juvia recalled the events that led to her untimely arrest.

_It was a typical day at Fairy Tail. The summer festival was fast approaching, and all members of the guild were planning to do something extraordinary._

"Why don't we put up a special performance this year?" Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania, was discussing various ideas to her teammates. "Of course, our team has had experience onstage, thus we should be able to pull it off no problem."

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy Heartfilia gasped in exasperation, "I don't want to have to go through that again!" One of the team's past requests involved the revival of showbiz for an eccentric client who would say, "Thank you very much!" almost every sentence or two. It was not the most rewarding experience.

"Well, it shouldn't be that bad, considering we're not working for that guy anymore. It'll be our own show, and we're gonna make it all fired up!" Natsu Dragneel spoke up, standing on top of their table, with a childish grin plastered across his face.

"I agree with Natsu-san, though I'm not sure if acting really is my thing…" Wendy Marvell trembled as she starting fidgeting with her fingers.

"Don't worry Wendy, I'm sure you'll do fine." Gray Fullbuster gave his teammate a reassuring pat on the head. "It's not like we'll make you do anything embarrassing or anything."

_Juvia stared at Wendy with cold, menacing eyes as she observed her Gray-sama pull off that act of affection towards the sky dragon slayer. The water mage's lips started twitching a little._

"I guess you're right, it wouldn't be that embarrassing, but who's going to be writing our script? We only have a few more days until the festival," Lucy started to worry about what might happen next, and her worst assumptions came true when Erza stated, "Of course I'm going to write it! Trust me, it'll be spectacular!" Then Erza went on to practice her singing, which by far hasn't gotten any better.

"No, no, no, that's okay Erza!" Lucy quickly made another suggestion, "why don't we get Levy-chan to help us write it? You just follow the script and put on your best performance!"

"Well, if you insist, I don't really mind," Erza shrugged as she walked away to go talk to Mirajane. Lucy let out a sigh of relief and fell sideways from her seat, unintentionally falling on top of Gray.

"GAH!" both mages yelled as they jumped away from each other.

_Juvia continued to stare as she watched her beloved blush when he made contact with the blond celestial spirit mage. Her blood started to boil._

"Oi, Juvia, you okay over there? Your face is looking all red. You have a fever or something?"

Juvia quickly changed her appearance and said, "Nothing, Gray-sama, nothing at all!" _Though it was something, that Lucy was about to snatch her beloved away from her._

Gray shrugged and then out of the blue, started to pick a fight with Natsu. Juvia sighed, as she would have to wait until the festival to see what events fold out.

_The day of the summer festival_

"Is everything ready Lu-chan?" Levy asked as Natsu and the others were setting up backstage.

"Yeah, everything seems all set. However, I'm not too sure about the script you wrote. I mean, it's good and all, but don't you think…"

"Nah, don't be such a worrywart Lucy," Gray appeared dressed in a prince costume, "it's just a play, so lighten up a little and have some fun!"

"Come on, Lucy, it's not like anything bad is gonna happen!" Natsu stepped out from the back, admiring his dragon costume, "and you know what the best part is? I get to eat you!"

"I don't find that you eating me all that exciting…" Lucy sighed, "Oh well, might as well get ready, right?"

"Go for it, Lu-chan! I'll be rooting for you!"

_Juvia watched from the corner of the stage. _"Gray-sama's the prince? Then who'll be the princess? It better not be Lucy!" _Juvia continued to curse under her breath. She was not going to let her love rival get the better of her._

As all guild members gathered to take a seat in front of the stage, Master Makarov stood onstage, announcing the various events that were going to take place during the festival.

"But for now, let us kick everything off with a production by Levy Mcgarden, presenting, _The Stellar Celestial Princess_ starring Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia!"

"WHAT?" Juvia shouted from her seat in the back row. Everyone turned back to look at her. Juvia didn't make any response, though she seemed to be emitting a rather ominous aura. "Hey Juvia, you okay?" asked Gajeel. When Juvia didn't answer, everyone decided to ignore her and watch the show.

The performance was a tremendous success. Everyone played their parts well. Erza played the part of an evil dragon tamer, who commanded her pet dragon, played by Natsu, to kidnap and eat the princess, who was portrayed by Lucy. Gray, the prince, along with his mage assistant, played by Wendy, went on a perilous journey to rescue the princess. After many tough battles, the dragon and his tamer fell at the hands of the prince, and the princess was saved.

"You went through all that trouble just for me," Lucy said in her most princess-like voice, "how can I ever repay you?"

"Say no more my lady," said Gray. And with that, the two started closing in for a kiss.

_Juvia couldn't handle it anymore. Through observation, she was able to deduce that Lucy has definitely seduced Gray-sama into liking her more than Juvia. This will not be tolerated, this will not…_

_Back in present time_

Juvia approached the holding cell and sat down in her designated seat. She waited for her visitor to come in. When the door opened, it revealed none other than her beloved Gray. Juvia's eyes immediately turned into hearts and stood up from her seat. "Gray-sama, you came for Juvia! How Juvia wishes that she…"

However, Gray showed no sign of greeting. In fact, he had a cold, stern look etched into his face. Slowly, Juvia realized she was not in a position to talk, and sat back down.

"I can't believe you would actually go that far."

"Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama, it was only an impulse of love…"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!"

Juvia flinched, never has she seen Gray look so pissed, much more than she had ever seen him pissed at her. She then faltered and said, "What do you want from me?"

"I need an honest answer, why did you lose control and kill Lucy?"

Juvia really didn't know what to say. Was it merely because of her love for Gray? Or did she really develop a huge dislike for Lucy to the point of acting by instinct?

"ANSWER ME!"

Juvia couldn't help it anymore. "Why don't you tell Juvia!?" she yelled through her tears.

"Eh?" Gray suddenly was caught off guard, "What do I have to tell you?"

"Did you really like Lucy? Was she more than a teammate to you? Why couldn't you ever feel the same way about Juvia? Why was Juvia never officially in the same team with you for job requests? Juvia already confessed her feelings toward you, yet you rejected them? Why? Is it because of Lucy?"

Gray was bewildered by Juvia's sudden barrage of questions. Honestly, he didn't know how he felt. Did he really harbour feelings for either Lucy or Juvia?

"Juvia needs to know, before she leaves this world for good…"

Juvia was crying, not in a comedic way like she used to, but with genuine tears. Gray was stunned. Never did Juvia show this intense amount of sadness in front of anyone. Still, he didn't know what to say.

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"And Juvia is sorry for not answering your question."

"Time's up! Let's get you back to your cell, Juvia Lockser."

Gray watched as Juvia was escorted away from the holding cell. As much as he couldn't forgive her for killing one of his close friends, he couldn't help but feel sorry for his former guildmate. What was he to do? Gray continued to struggle with his inner conflicts as he walked out of the visitor's room.

_Execution day_

Juvia was led to the execution stand by the guards. Most of the citizens of Fiore came to watch as Fairy Tail's former water mage was dragged in magic-suppressing chains by Lahar, the lead punishment officer of the Magic Council. No one from Fairy Tail came to see Juvia off, as they were greatly disturbed by her actions. Juvia could forgive them, as murder was a conviction not to be taken lightly.

Lahar then chained Juvia to a pillar, which raised a couple of yards from the ground. Underneath, the royal guard readied a prototype of the Etherion cannon, aiming directly at Juvia.

"Juvia Lockser, do you wish to have a final word?"

Juvia quietly shook her head. She was in no mood to speak. It was time for her to move on into the afterlife and pay for her sins. She lifted up her head to see the various people in the audience, some looking scared, others angry for what she had done. Then there was someone standing in the far back…

Gray stood out from the crowd, sticking his index finger up high into the air, displaying Fairy Tail's trademark symbol of companionship. He had tears in his eyes, as he finally realized his true feelings toward Juvia. "Though we will probably never be together again, I want to let you know that you will always be here in my heart!" Gray said this while placing his other hand over his chest. "I love you, Juvia Lockser!"

Juvia was shocked, she didn't expect Gray to come to her execution after the talk they had. Juvia gave a small smile, knowing that someone in the guild truly cared for her. And that she would be watching over her beloved for as long as he lived…


End file.
